A Story of Sadness
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Charlotte Renee Augustine was born into district 12. But a different family from the Capitol every year is given the option to save a child from the poorer districts. She is adopted by Angela DiOrchio, a woman from the Capitol. She moves there and lives there, but when she turns 15, she goes back to visit her family for a year.
1. Back to District 12

**A Story of Sadness**

Summary: Charlotte Renee Augustine was born into district 12. But a different family from the Capitol every year is given the option to save a child from the poorer districts. She is adopted by Angela DiOrchio, a woman from the Capitol. She moves there and lives there, but when she turns 15, she goes back to visit her family for a year. Because she is there, she must enter her name in to the Hunger Games drawing, but it is only once so it is highly unlikely she will be picked. Will she be or not?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to District 12**

_Angela DiOrchio, a woman from the Capitol, was getting a child. She had found out a year before that she could not have her own, so she decided to visit a lower district and save a child from the horrible fate of dying in the Hunger Games. A weeping woman and her husband reluctantly handed over their child, Charlotte, to Angela. She caressed the infant, and touched her face. She looked up to the child's parents._

"_She will be happy," She promised. They nodded._

"_Thank you," The father spoke. "You have saved our daughter from the ill fate that awaits her here." Angela smiled at him, and looked up at her husband Robb. "We should go now," He said simply. She nodded, and looked back at the couple once more before boarding the train and heading back to the Capitol._

Charlotte awoke with a start. Her short brown hair was slightly frizzed, and she was panting. She had been having the same recurring dream of the day she had been handed off to Angela. But why? She wasn't sure.

She sighed, and slid off her bed. Her expensive silky pajamas clung to her. She changed into a skintight neon green dress that went to just above the knees, and put in her short green highlights. She pulled on some black stockings, and neon green flats.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was one of the most plain people in the Capitol, and she was always teased about it. She walked out into the living room of her large home, and saw Robb and Angela talking quietly. "Morning," She said, walking over.

They looked up, a strange emotion in their eyes. "Charlotte," Robb called. She looked toward him. "We have something to tell you. Please come sit down." She furrowed her eyebrows, but followed his instructions. "What is it?" Her adoptive parents looked at each other. "We've decided that you are going to spend a year in District 12, you're home district." Angela said firmly.

Charlotte was confused. "Why all of a sudden?" She questioned. "Because it's been 15 years since your real family last saw you... We feel you should at least visit them." Robb nodded. "Now go and pack. The train leaves in two hours."

She ran to her room, and pulled out a medium sized suitcase and a backpack. She filled it more with plain clothes, like dark jeans and T-shirts. She dug out her boots from her closet, and set them aside. She didn't want to stand out too much when she arrived, so she changed into a long sleeved skintight black tee and denim shorts. She pulled on her boots, and took out her highlights, ruffling her hair a bit. Last of all, she stuck a camoflauge hat onto her head.

Finally, she was ready. She ran out, lugging her bags with her. "I'm ready," She called. Angela appeared and handed her ticket. She kissed her forehead, and looked at her. "You're father is waiting at the train station," She said, and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'll miss you, darling!" She called as she headed out the door.

She ran to the train station, holding her hat down so it didn't fly off. She saw Robb waiting for her, so she ran up to him. He smiled sadly when he noticed her, and when she reached him, bent down and kissed her cheek. "Be good, alright?" She nodded. **"All aboard!" **The train master called. "Bye, dad," She said, giving him a hug before racing to the train. She was actually excited to go home for a while.

Once she boarded the train, she had some trouble finding her seat. A kind old lady called her over, and invited her to sit with her for the ride. She smiled and graciously accepted.

"So where are you headed, darling?" The lady inquired, striking a converstion. "District 12. I'm visiting my family," She replied with a smile. The woman looked mystified. "You are from the Capitol, are you not?" Charlotte shook her head. "I'm originally from District 12, but a woman from the Capitol adopted me and took me back here. I've lived here since I was an infant, but now they want me to go visit my realy family back in 12." She explained.

The old woman smiled. "How nice," She stated, and looked out the window. "I'm going to visit my granddaughter, in District 11. She's a nice young girl, but she just turned 12, you see. She will be entered into the reaping... So I wish to visit her to wish her good luck." Charlotte smiled.

"That's so kind of you, Miss." The woman nodded. "Oh, pardon me!" She exclaimed, sticking her hand out. "My name is Ms. Abigail Aberwall, pleased to meet you," she introduced. Charlotte took her hand and shook it. "Charlotte Augustine-DiOrchio. The pleasure is all mine."

They made conversation the entire ride, until it came time for Abigail to go. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Abigail. I hope we meet again!" She said happily. The lady smiled and nodded, before walking out of the station.

Finally, it was time for Charlotte to get off the train. She stood on the platform, looking around. A blonde woman and brown haired man ran toward her. "Charlotte!" The woman cried. She wrapped her arms around her. "M-Mom... Dad..." Her eyes filled with tears she hadn't even realized were there. The three stood there, embracing one another, the two girls crying.

After a while, they released each other. "You've grown so much," Her father acknowledged. The woman sniffled. "I'm Samantha, your mother, and this is Horatio. Your father." She introduced. Charlotte smiled. "You already know who I am, obviously." They nodded. "Come, come. We have so much to show you!" Samantha pulled her along.

They first stopped at home. "This is your room," Horatio had said, showing her to a wooden room with dark red painted walls. "It's great!" She had said, setting up all of her stuff quickly.

Next, they had went to the baker's to get some bread. "Charlotte, this is Mr. Mellark. He's the baker," Samantha introduced her to an older man, who had many scars. She held out her hand, and he took it, shaking it firmly. "Mr. Mellark, this is my daughter Charlotte." She flashed him a smile. "Pleased to meet you, sir," She said. He nodded. "I think you'd get along great with my son Peeta, Charlotte. Unfortunately he is out at the moment, but please come back later and I can introduce you to him,"

Charlotte smiled once again and nodded. Just then, a teenage girl around Charlotte's age walked in, carrying some squirrel. "Mr. Mellark, I have more squirrel for you," She said. The baker looked at her and grinned. "Ah, Katniss! Thank you very much. Charlotte," He called. "This is Katniss. Katniss, this is Samantha's daughter, Charlotte." Katniss held out her hand, and she shook it. "Pleased to meet you," She said. Katniss nodded, examining her. Finally, she smiled. "Excuse me, but I have a few errands to run. Can we talk later?" She asked politely. Charlotte nodded, and her and her mother walked out.

Charlotte yawned. "Can we go home for now, mom? I'm exhausted," Samantha smiled and nodded. They arrived home, and she immediately took a nap.

**I love this idea for a story! Please review!**


	2. The Reaping Part 1

**Okay, I won't be updating much at all for about a week because the Cycle Finals are this week *pales*. Anyway, my friend Cole keeps bugging me to update this, so here, Cole!**

**Chapter 2: The Reaping Part 1**

As Charlotte awoke, she found it was early in the morning. The sun was just rising; it was probably around 5am. Getting up quietly, she stretched her tired muscles and looked in her wardrobe. There were a lot of her capitol clothes, but she only took the toned-down ones so as not to stand out much. Her mother must have added some of her clothes to it, because there were woven shirts and pants, and a coupple nice dresses. Grabbing a pair of comfortable pants and a shirt, she slipped them on and went into the bathroom to wash up.

After she was all cleaned up, Charlotte decided to go out for an early morning walk to get acquainted with the neighbors. Opening the door, she quietly slipped out, so as not to disturb her parents' slumber. The first place she headed was the bakery; after all, it was the only place she knew as of yet. Surprisingly it was open, and Mr. Mellark was cheerily reading a book behind the desk. Walking in, she greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark," She said with a smile. He looked up, startled. "Oh, good morning, Charlotte. I didn't think you'd be up this early." She shrugged. "Just talking a walk, getting familiar with the area." He nodded with a chuckle, before realizing something. "Oh, yes, today's the reaping! Yoou'll need to be there, naturally. When it's time for you to get ready, I'll send my son Peeta to get you, alright? So be expecting him." With a grateful smile and nod, Charlotte left.

As a quiet breeze blew by, she strolled through a patch of grass near the bordering fence. Looking out into the vast forest, she thought she spied something move along the treeline a few hundred yards away. Was it just her imagination, she wondered? She nearly dismissed it, before she head a whistle. Then she knew that she was not mistaken. Looking around to make sure no one was near, she hopped the fence and stealthily made her way along.

As she approached the people in the woods, her heart became more and more filled with fear. People weren't supposed to be outside the fence, right? What if these people were dangerous? They could kill her, and no one would even think to look in the forest...

She shook her head, dismissing those thoughts from her mind. As she got closer, she saw the outlines of a young man and a young woman. The woman held a bow and arrow, and shot at a squirrel, hitting it right on target. She gasped in awe.

What a mistake.

The male turned sharply toward her, and caught the woman's attention. She too turned in her direction. Cursing herself silently, Charlotte tried to tuck herself further behind the tree. Cautiously, the two people began to wake their way toward her. Once they got close enough, Charlotte noticed it was the girl she had met yesterday in the bakery and a boy she had never met.

Deciding to make this easier on herself, she stepped out from behind the tree with her hands up. "Um, hi..." She said, and the two instinctively aimed their weapons at her.

The girl hesitantly lowered her bow. "You're the girl I met yesterday... Charlotte, right?" Said girl nodded.

"And you're Katniss, if I remember correctly.." She spoke softly, very afraid of the male who was looking at her with cold and calculating eyes.

"Gale, lower your spear. I know her, she's not a big threat." Charlotte felt slightly insulted, but didn't let it show.

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded. "I saw you two from the fenceline... and wanted to investigate..." She murmured apologetically. "Sorry." He sighed.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so rude. My name's Gale, Gale Hawthorne." Charlotte took it with a small smile.

"I'm Charlotte Augustine," She introduced. "We should probably head back to the District," Katniss mentioned, "before people start to wake up."

Gale nodded, and Charlotte just went along with it, knowing these two had the better judgement.

* * *

Once the three were back safely inside the district, Katniss made a quick detour to the bakery, leaving Charlotte and Gale alone.

After several moments of awkward silence, Gale spoke. "I'm sorry for seeming so harsh this morning. You never know what's out there; _Who_ is out there." Charlotte nodded.

"It's okay," She shrugged it off. "It was probably a stupid move on my part. If it had been anyone else besides you guys, I'd probably be dead," She said with a soft chuckle. He too laughed.

Another moment of silence ensued. "...So you have too go to the reaping too, right?" He asked her, looking at her face for the first time. She was quite pretty in his opinion.

"Yeah. I have to have my name entered, too, but only once. I'm sure I won't get picked." he nodded, and thought of Katniss. How many times her name would be put in. How high of a chance she had of being chosen.

"...You like her, don't you?" She asked with a giggle. Gale looked at her suddenly, startled.

"W-What?" Charlotte laughed a little harder. "Katniss. You like her, right?" Looking down, he nodded slowly. "Awww," She cooed, and he blushed, punching her arm lightly.

"Shut up," He growled in a mock-threatening tone. She pat him on the back.

"I think it's cute. I'm sure she likes you too." She thought for a moment. "On second thought, don't listen to me. I'm never right." He looked at her, and was going to ask what she meant by that, but just then Katniss walked up.

"Miss me?" She asked jokingly. Charlotte sent a certain glance toward Gale, but said nothing. He noticed, but chose to ignore it.

Many hours later, after hanging out with the two hunters all day, Charlotte was having a lot of fun. But then, a boy with blonde hair and an apron approached her. "You're Charlotte, right?" She nodded, before noticing the little glances the boy sent Katniss out of the corner of her eye. "My dad said to remind you it's time to get ready for the reapings." Katniss and Gale grimaced. They had been having so much fun, only for it to be spoiled...

Charlotte smiled at the boy. "Thank you..." She trailed off, not remembering his name. "Peeta," He said, holding out his hand. she took it and found it calloused yet strangely soft. "As you know, I'm Charlotte." He smiled lightly, before taking one last glance at Katniss and turning around, walking away.

She turned and looked at Gale and Katniss. "I'll see you two later... hopefully."

When Imogen entered the house, she found her parents in the kitchen talking. "Oh, Charlotte. Did you take a walk this morning?" She nodded. "It was nice. I hung out with Katniss and Gale for a while. Um... I'm going to go change." She said, turning toward her room.

Opening her wardrobe once again, she directed her attention to the dresses her mother had put in. Flipping through them, she picked otu the two she liked best. There was a dark green one that covered the shoulders and had a slight V-neck that went down to just above her knees, and also a dark red one that had half-sleeves that reached a little past her knees. Thinking of the beating sun, she went for the red one. Slipping it on, she went into the bathroom and washed her hair and face.

After a few minutes, her parents called her. It was time for the Reaping.

* * *

About half an hour later, everyone was situated in their correct groups and everyone was silent as Effie Trinket took the stage. She began her stupid speech that Imogen saw on TV every year... She tuned it out until finally it was time for the voting.

"Ladies first," Effie said cheerily. As she dug her hand around in the glass jar, Charlotte's heartrate sped up faster than she was proud of. Finally, as if the imaginary drumroll had ended, Effie's hand recoiled with a slip of paper held tight within it's grasp. Clearing her throat, Effie announced the female tribute of District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games.

"Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. No worries, haha. I'll update in the next few days, if not tonight. What do YOU think will happen?


	3. The Reaping Part 2

Wow, that was an intense cliffhanger even for me... and I know how the entire story is panned out. How was it for you? Anyway, the epic 2nd part of the reaping! May the odds be EVER in your favor!

lol that was stupid. Anyway, nest chapter!

**Chapter 3: The Reaping Part 2**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

_Finally, as if the imaginary drumroll had ended, Effie's hand recoiled with a slip of paper held tight within it's grasp. Clearing her throat, Effie announced the female tribute of District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games._

_"Katniss Everdeen."_

**Now...**_  
_

Charlotte was stunned into silence, and she could've swore she heard Gale's whisper, heartbroken and in agony, "No."

"Katniss, please come up here." Effie said, a little too cheery. Many things raced through Charlotte's mind, but the main thing was: She couldn't let Gale be that heartbroken. That depressed. That... lost. So she did the only thing she could do for one of her first friends in District 12.

"I volunteer!" She yelled out loudly. All eyes were suddenly on her, but the ones that burned were Katniss', Gale's and her parents'. "I volunteer." She said once again, this time quietly to herself, as if to convince herself that she was brave enough. She already knew she was not.

It was a rash decision, she had come to realize after a few days. Very rash. But it was the only thing she could do for Gale.

She walked up to the stage without another word, her head down. When she stood on the platform, facing all of her District, her home, Effie asked her her name. "My name is..." she looked up and directly into Gale's eyes. "Charlotte Renee Augustine."

She could feel every pair of eyes burning into her. But she didn't mind as much anymore. Effie finally moved over to the boys' bowl. Her hand reached in and fluttered about, searching for one that felt right to the touch. Once again, Charlotte heard the imaginary drumroll ringing throughtout her head. And once it ended, and the hand recoiled the same way it had before, the name was announced.

"Peeta Mellark."

There were no volunteers for Peeta, Charlotte realized. No one that cared enough to risk their own life to save his. She felt bad for him, though she knew that if she had been picked no one would have volunteered for her.

Effie had Peeta and Charlotte face each other and shake hands. As it did, she looked into his eyes and though there were no words, they understood the message they sent each other.

"I'm sorry."

Later, Charlotte sat in an ornate room on a small couch. Her parents burst in the door, her mother in tears. "Why?" She asked through her tears. Her father tried to calm his hysterical wife down. "Honey... why'd you do it? We only just got you back... Can't we be selfish if only for a while?" He communicated what his wife was trying to say. Charlotte smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. But... if Katniss had gone, someone I know would be very heartbroken. I couldn't let that happen." She wrapped her arms around her parents.

The next person to come in was Katniss. She sat down next to Charlotte in silence, before speaking. "Why'd you do it?" she smiled. "I have a good reason, trust me."Katniss smiled greatfully. "I feel so selfish saying this.. but thank you." She hugged Imogen tightly. "I was so afraid... I don't want to ever go into the arena." Charlotte smiled and hugged the huntress back. "It's fine. I swear to you I have a good reason. And... I'll try my best to come back alive." Katniss smiled at her once more before leaving.

The last person to visit her was Gale.

"Hey." She said casually. "Hey." He responded. "...why'd you do it?" He asked, looking her in the eye. Once again, she smiled sadly. "You like her a lot. If she went in, you'd be heartbroken, right? I can't let that happen to my friend." Gale looked at her with a certain look, but she couldn't place it. Gratitude, maybe? "I figured it was something like that, especially once you made eye contact with me up on stage."

Just then, a peacekeeper entered. "Time to go." He said simply. Gale gave Charlotte a tight hug before exiting. "I'll come back alive," she promised him. She heard the smile in his voice when he confidently replied, "I know you will!"

* * *

Charlotte and Peeta sat on the train in silence. "...Why'd you volunteer?" He asked quietly, about an hour into the ride. "Hmm? Oh... I just... wanted to, I guess. Spur of the moment thing." She shrugged, cursing herself for such a blatant lie. Peeta merely raised a brow, but said nothing.

Another hour later, Effie entered the room and called them into the dining car. "It's time for you to meet your trainer."

With a sigh, they both stood and followed the cheerful woman as she led them into the dining car. As Charlotte entered, she saw a drunk old blonde man sitting at the alcohol table. Of course. Why did this not surprise her?

Without a word, the two sat down at the table the man was at. Effie left the room and the three sat in silence for many minutes. Finally the man spoke.

"Annoying, isn't she?" He asked, gesturing to the door Effie had exited from. With a slight laugh, Charlotte nodded. Peeta also cracked a small smile. The man straightened up. "Name's Haymitch." He said, before staring at them intently.

"Oh!" Charlotte realized. "Right. Introductions. I'm Charlotte."

Peeta straightened up as well, "I'm Peeta."

Haymitch glanced between the two of them, before deciding, "You're both going to die in the bloodbath." A vein in Peeta's neck popped, and Charlotte sighed.

"Oh great. I get the unsupporting teacher. Just perfect."

Haymitch looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I like you. You gotta sense of humor, unlike him." Another vein popped. "You also know how to use sarcasm!" he added with a laugh. A third.

"Not to mention, you got the guts to volunteer!" Peeta stood up and stormed out. Charlotte stood up to follow, but Haymitch stopped her. "He's gotta get used to that. Let him go this time." She sat down with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how to fight. You're right; I'll most likely die in the bloodbath." Haymitch shook his head. "You ain't never tried fighting, right? Who knows. You might have a knack for it."

And boy was he right.

* * *

The next day, the three were to talk strategy. "I want you two, as soon as the clock hits zero, run toward the forest. Find water. Don't bother with the cornucopia." Charlotte furrowed her brows. "What if I go against the plan?" She asked curiously. Haymitch looked at her dead serious. "Then you're dead." She gulped and nodded.

Peeta listened intently, saying nothing. An hour later, they broke for lunch. "We'll be at the Capitol tomorrow," Haymitch reminded them as he downed a flask of whiskey. Charlotte smiled at her drunkard teacher. As annoying as he could be, he sure knew how to handle the games.

As she bit into a slice of cake, Charlotte thought of her family in the Capitol. Would she see them at all? Would they be dissapointed in her, even mad that she volunteered? She doubted it. After all, Angela understood her. She is probably supporting me right now, Charlotte thought, and brightened up. Soon after, she went to take a nap.

She didn't know exactly how long she slept, but when she awoke it was an hour till they arrived at the Capitol.

It was all kind of a blur. Effie was ushering her to try on different dresses, Haymitch was pounding strategies into her skull, and Peeta said nothing.

Finally the familiar sight of the Capitol came into view. "I'm home." She whispered. Although the circumstances were a little grim, she thought with a dry laugh. As she saw the crowds surround the train, she put on her best Capitol smile and waved proudly, and walked with a purpose.

She looked like a model, not someone being sentenced to death.

* * *

I find that a good sentence to end with. I love writing this! It sucks i have so much to do this weekend. Anyway, review!


End file.
